1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an alternator for a vehicle which generates driving power for an electric load and charging power for a battery mounted on the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional alternator for a vehicle is arranged as described in JP-A-2000-270518, for example, in a manner that cooling medium other than external air, for example, cooling water is circulated within the generator thereby to cool a stator, a rectifier and a voltage generator as major exothermic portions. In particular, at the time of cooling the rectifier, the rectifier is fixed at a portion of an end portion opposing to the opening portion of a cooling medium path thereby to be cooled by the cooling medium. The end portion closes the opening portion of the cooling medium.